badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rules
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on The Official Bad Girls Club Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All rules and rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a''' reasonable limit'. General # Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse. It is your job to read them. Saying you were unaware of the rule does not make it OK for you to break the rule. # See the Wikia Terms of Use. All rules also apply on this wiki. # If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US "COPPA" law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act), sometimes mistaken for "COPA" which was abolished several years ago. This act prevents us from storing any personal information about yourself, such as e-mail address. Therefore as our registration process requires an e-mail address to be specified, you MAY NOT register your nickname, or register on our forums. This is also stated under the Wikia Terms of Use for ALL wikis. This DOES prevent you from chatting. As confirmed by Wikia staff, you can NOT register, only view as an anonymous user to avoid breaking COPPA laws. # Also, we recommend that you limit any personal information of yours, such as your surnames, birthyear, and location. # Multiple accounts are considered abuse and not appropriate for this wiki. # Do not spam links. # The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged. Capitals are often construed as shouting. It also makes posts and comments difficult to read. # Absolutely no insulting other users or harassment. # Do not edit any other users' User Page without explicit permission (such as when asked to help with complicated code issues). Permission must be traceable, such as with a request on a message wall. Note that Spam Team and Admins have permission to edit user pages to censor swearing or to remove extreme content which violates rules. # Plagarism is NOT allowed on the wiki, if needed in writing summaries on pages, it must be used in own words. # No sexually explicit images or content, including images of people in underwear. # '''No swearing. '''The only swearing that is allowed are the words "damn", "bitch", "hell", "ass", and "crap". Other words are NOT allowed on the wiki. All other swear words are to be censored, but this does not excuse any swears to be used to name call at another user. If used constantly at any chance, you will recieve a warning, or a ban. # Do not remove warnings from admins orchat moderators from your message wall. Doing so will usually result in a ban. Articles 'Not appropriate' #Vandalism (inserting false information, removing info without giving a proper reason, adding inappropriate content) #Rumors #Speculation #Opinions #Using unreliable sources #Making too many edits on the same page over and over or making useless edits as an attempt to get badges is considered spam. 'Page Creation' #Do not create episode pages, bad girl pages, or song pages until there is reliable information about the episode, or the new season ahead. #Users are not allowed to rename pages, if you wish to rename a page, contact an admin. 'Images and Videos' #Photoshopped and fanart pictures ARE allowed, but it must be appropriate for the wiki itself. No nudity, no profanity, such as "fuck", "shit" or "dick", unless it is censored off of the picture. However, do not put these photoshopped images on articles, they must be on your user pages at ALL times. #Videos must be used only on particular pages, like on the main page, there are "Sneak of the Week" videos. Comment Sections 'Appropriate' *A mature and foward discussion on the bad girl or episode, also voicing your opinions in a mature way. *Speculation. *A 350x350 image limit. 'Inappropriate''' *Profanity. Any comments with profanity will be deleted, if done once again, there will be a warning sent to your message wall, if done again, there will be a possible ban. *Bashing other bad girls. Just because you do not like a bad girl on the show, do not bash other girls because you do not like them. Users are allowed to voice their opinions in a mature way. Blogs *Blogs must be maturely written. *No posts of attacking other users or admins. *No bucetinha Chat *No spamming. *No profanity. *All users must be respectful at all times. *Do not provoke other users. *Due to preventing trolls from invading the wiki, you must make one edit in order to redeem yourself if you are a new user. Chat mods and admins will have a right to kick you if you refuse to do so. *Caps are not allowed, caps may be used for emphasizing.